Wait, my cats are S-class missing ninja? Sweet!
by StarGuardian5
Summary: Hikari is a shy, lonely sixteen year old. her brother and sister decide to get her cats on her brithday. the cats they get turn out to be the Akatsuki. will they be able to get back to their world? Will they found out what Hikari and her siblings are hiding? Find out! Read and Review please. Ratin has gone up.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! please enjoy and no flames!  
Warnings: blood, violence, cursing, kissing, oocness  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto**

* * *

The girl sighed, pulling her thin legs up to her chest. Her sketch book lay open, exposing two drawing. One was of a man with black wings. The other was a girl with a white dress on. It looked like the girl was watching the man as he seemed to fly towards her. her dress was flowing in the wind and was an old English style dress like the kinds that wore worn in the medieval times. The man had long dark black hair, a long sable cape flowed from behind him, between his black wings. He was reaching for the girl, a look on his face that was pained. The girl was looking frightened, while staring at him. She was crying. The door of the silver haired girl's room opened, "Hikari?" she looked up, "Nii-san?" the twenty year old guy walked in, sittign down next to her. she sniffled, "Why can't they come home for my birthday?" He sighed, "Come here Hikari." Hikari did. He gently pulled her close. "Rai, why? Why can't they be here for my birthday?" she whispered. "I don't know imouto, I don't know," Rai said, gently rocking his sister.

A twenty year old girl, Rai's twin, walked in, "How is she?" Rai shook his head, "Upset Yuna. What do you expect?" Yuna sat down, running a gentle up and down her sisters back. "Hey, Hikari since it's your birthday, Yuna and I were thinking that we could get you a pet," Rai said. Hikari looked up, her large tricolored eyes watery. "Can I get a kitty?" she whispered. The twins nodded, "Yep." Hikari smiled.

Hikari looked around the animal shelter. She walked to the kitty section. Rai looked around while Yuna talked to the guy at the counter. Hikari looked around, coming to a cage that had ten kittens in it. An orange faced cat with a black body bounded over to her. Hikari smiled, "Hello little one." The kitten mewed, pawing at the cage. Hikari pushed a finger through the bars and he licked it, mewing. Hikari smiled as the other ten cats came up and looked at her. "You find one you like Hikari?" Rai asked. "Actually I found ten. Can I have them please? I will take care of them, I promise. You guys won't have to do anything; I'll take care of the cats," Hikari said, looking at her brother and sister with big eyes. "Crap, I can't reseit the look!" Yuna said, looking at her twin. "Neither can I," he replied. "Alright Hikari, you can have all them. But you are responsible for them," Rai said. Hikari grinned.

Hikari had the orange faced cat in her lap as they drove home. She gently rubbed his ears, smiling softly at him. "Is he your favorite?" Yuna teased. Hikari blushed, "Maybe." The kitten mewed, licking her hand. "He's so sweet," she whispered. "Just what you need," Yuna said, smiling.

Hikari brought all her cats to her room. She held the orange faced one close, sitting on her bed. "I need to name you guys," she whispered. She looked at the one she was holding. "You're so sweet, I think I'll name you Lolli," she murmured. Hikari then set him down and picked the small blue female up. "I think you should be Sora, since your blue like the sky," she said. She looked at the orange cat with black dots, "Hn, Leader-sama. You remeind me of the leader of the Akatsuki from my favorite show," she whispered. She looked at the pure black one, "Kuro." Hikari picked the large blue one up, "Same." She set him down and picked the red one up, "Hm, maybe Aka, I'm sorry I can't think of anything for you." She picked the yellow one up, "I had a friend named Jake who was blond like you. So in honor of him, I'll name you Jake." She picked up the black and white one, "Oreo." She picked the silver one up. he hissed at her. "Gin," she said, setting him down. "I think I'll name you Stitches since you have those funny marks on your fur," she said, picking the last one up.

Later that night…

Hikari went to take a bubble bath. Lolli followed her. She ran the water and put the solution into the running water. She dropped two little bath balls into the water. She then quickly striped, noticing that her cat had turned his head away. She shrugged. Then she slipped her robe on. Sitting down on the toilet, Hikari waited for the water to finish running. Lolli jumped up onto her lap and mewed, licking her hand as it came to pet him. "Hi Lolli," Hikari said. He mewed again and Hikari set him down and stood up, turning the water off and slipping into the tub.

Hikari had finished her bath, and slipped into her favorite pajamas. They were black with red clouds on the pants and the shirt. She twisted her thick silver hair into a braid and picked Lolli up again. She flopped on her bed, holding the cat close to her. Her other cats jumped up on the bed and curled around her. sora and Leader-sama jumped on her stomach and curled up. lolli was lying on her chest, staring at her. gin was curled up against her side while stitch was on her other side. Oreo was lying near her feet. Jake was curled on top of her head while Aka was in her long silver hair, near her ear. Hikari smiled and closed her eyes. She slipped into a light sleep.

_Large warm hands gently cupped her face, tilting it up. she smiled and let out a happy sigh. The man leaned his forehead against hers, his dark hair contrasting starkly against her silver hair. He kissed her nose, "Hikari." Then he moved away. She pouted, "What's wrong?" "Shh," he whispered, a finger pressing against her lips. Hikari nodded, a stain of pink creeping on her cheeks. Then something was gently slipped over her head, resting on her neck. "What is it?" she asked, touching the pendant. "A present, now I will always come to your side if you need me," he whispered, gently kissing her forehead and hair. He enveloped her in a warm embrace. Hikari smiled, snuggling close to his chest. She could hear his heart beating. It was a soothing sound. "I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll be back soon," he whispered, running a hand through her silver tresses. Hikari smiled, "Becareful" then she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his gently. He smiled against her lips, his hand on her head tangling in her hair. His other arm wrapped around her waist before he broke away. "I'll be back in a couple weeks," he promised…_

Hikari blinked her eyes open and squeaked as she saw Lolli's furry face staring at her. the other cats all were looking at her. "Morning," she said, moving the cats that were on her and sitting up. glancing at the clock she sighed, "They're probably at work." She saw that Sora was staring at her. she smiled, "My siblings are at work. So we get the house to ourselves."

Lolli was on Hikari's should as she padded down to the kitchen. She got out a box of cereal, a bowl, and milk. Lolli mewed at her as she stopped, staring at the phone. There was one message. She played it. "Hey Honey, sorry we couldn't be there for your birthday- BEEP" Hikari deleted the message before it was finish. "They're hardly ever around so it's just my siblings and me," she said seening Lolli's questioning look. She made her cereal.

* * *

**okay first chapter done! sorry it's short. next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here's the new chapter! hope you like it.  
Warnings: Violence, cursing, kissing later on  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

****Hikari sighed as she cleaned the clutter off her floor. Lolli and Jake were following her around, so was Aka. She smiled at her cats, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She sighed, getting her sketch book out. Flipping to a clean page, Hikari snagged her pencil and began to draw. Aka and Jake stared at her while she sketched out another scene like the one she'd drawn the other day. The difference was that the man was carrying the girl bridal style, and his eyes were a lot softer. She'd drawn his wings curled around the both of them, like a protective shield. The man's hands and arms were bloodied and there were stains of it on the girl's white dress.

Akatsuki….

Tobi stared at the girl as she drew. Sasori and Deidara were also watching her. Hikari's head snapped up as they heard gravel crunch in the drive way. "They're home," she whispered, picking Tobi up. She set the orange faced kitten on her shoulder and stood up. She darted down stairs, Tobi hanging on tightly.

Regular P.O.V…

Hikari rushed down stairs and opened the door for her siblings. Yuna came in, carrying a small dark red cat. "Did you find another one?" Hikari asked, tilting her head to the side. Her sister nodded, "Yeah, he'd hurt." Hikari nodded, letting her sister in. Rai came in, ruffling her hair. Hikari swatted at him. Her brother smiled and said, "Did you see our new kitty?" Hikari nodded.

Lolli had gone stiff when he saw the new cat. Hikari held him and asked, "What's wrong Lolli-kun?" he mewed. "Are you nervous about the new kitty?" she said, blinking her large purple eyes at him. Lolli nodded. "Don't worry Lolli-kun, he's my sister's kitty!" she said. He nodded, licking her nose. Hikari giggled.

Yuna was carefully wrapping the gash in her kitten's side when he woke up. "Oh, you're awake,' she whispered. He blinked at her and mewed once before trying to get up. "Hang on I'm almost done," Yuna said, rubbing his head between his ears. The kitten mewed and lay down again. Yuna sighed, finishing with the bandage. She picked him up and cradled him gently. Hikari walked in, Lolli on her head. "How is he Yuna-nee?" "He'll be fine. How are your cats?" Yuna said. "Good, I need to make sure Gin isn't killing Stich," she said, going up the stairs.

Lolli mewed at Hikari, pawing at the girl as she tossed and turned in her bed. "Daddy," she whimpered, a small sob escaping her throat. She whimpered again, crying out for her father. Tobi mewed, **"Hikari-chan wake up!" **Pein looked at the girl. Her face looked as if she was being tortured. Tobi mewed again. Pein sighed, jumping on the girl's chest, close to her face. He mewed, swatting gently at her nose. She gasped out, "No don't hurt my daddy!" Pein hissed and bit her on the nose, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to draw blood.

Pein went flying as Hikari bolted up, gasping. "Kitty!" she whispered, getting up and carefully picking him up. She sighed, "I'm sorry." He mewed once and she set him down. Tobi pawed at her and mewed. "Lolli-kun," she whispered, picking him up. She hugged him, sniffling quietly. Tobi mewed, licking her face as she cured, sitting on her bed. She curled up on her side and tightening her grip on him. Tobi mewed, licking her again. She whimpered.

Hikari stood up, glancing at the time. "I need to get ready for school," she muttered. She sighed, walking to her bathroom. Tobi mewed. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she promised. She then went to take a shower.

A few minutes later Hikari stepped out in a towel. She grabbed a black skirt and black leggings along with a dark red tank top and a pair of black fingerless gloves. She went back into the bathroom and changed. Tobi jumped on her vanity as she sat down to brush and fix her hair. She combed it back into a high ponytail and tied it with a black red hair ribbon. She smiled and grabbed her book bag. She snagged a pair of socks and her favorite boots and ran downstairs. "Bye!" she called. "Be careful!" Yuna called. "I will!"

Hikari sighed as she sat in her seat in the very back. She pulled her binder and sketch book out. She began to sketch, her pencil moving around the paper to form the face of her favorite anime character, Madara Uchiha. Hikari smiled slightly to herself as she drew. She saw her tacher and put her sketch pad away.

At lunch, Hikari sat by herself, which was just fine with her. she quickly ate then began working on her Algebra Two assignment. Hikari liked to get things done quickly. Hikari saw a shadow loom over her and looked up.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit here?" the black haired girl asked. Hikari nodded, looking at her hands. She didn't see the way the girl looked at her sadly. Hikari stiffened when she sat next to her. the silver haired girl went back to working on her homework. "Isn't the point of homework to do it a home?" the girl asked. "I like to get things done quickly," Hikari whispered. "You sure are quiet, huh," the girl said. Hikmari looked at her, tensed. "Hey, relax, I'm not like the others who are assholes," the girl said gently. Hikari looked down, "Words mean nothing. Promises are easily broken." "Negative much?' the girl sighed. "Look, I can tell you're nervous and not trusting of me but I swear that I won't hurt you," she said. Hikari looked at her. "My name's Katelyn but I go by Katie. What's your name?" she asked. "H-Hikari," Hikari replied. "Hikari eh? Well I'm just gonna call you Kari alright?" Katie said, smiling. The silver haired girl nodded. She tensed, hearing someone yell out, "Don't sit next to the freak! She'll curse you!" Hikari wimpered, hiding her fae in her arms. Katie touched the girl's shoulder and yelled back, "Shut up! I'll sit with her if I want to!" Hikari looked at Katie, eyes wide. The girl who had called out stood and walked over. She shoved Hikari away from Katie and sat down. Hikari's eyes teared up and she whimpered. Katie scowled, "Hey, don't push her!" "Let me tell you something about that girl, she's nothing but a things always happen around her," the igrl hissed. Hikari looked down, "Those aren't my fault htough." She was ignored. Katie scowled more, "So? She seems like a nice girl, abet a little shy but still." Hikari looked at her in shock. The girl huffed, leaving. "Are you okay Kari?" Katie asked, looking at the scrape on Hikari's palm. "I'm fine," Hikari whispered. Katie sighed, "The bell's about to ring. Meet me in front of the school after we get out for the day." Hikari nodded.

Hikari saw Katie waiting for her and ran up. "Gomenasai for keeping you waiting Katie-san," she panted. Katie shook her head, "You didn't keep me waiting Kari." She ruffled the girl's silver hair and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home." Hikari nodded, a small smile formed on her face. katie's dark brown eyes were kind.

Hikari sighed as Katie insisted on coming in. "Okay, my sister and brother are at work and I need to take care of my new kitties," Hikari gave in, unlocking the door. She let Katie in and called out, "Kitties I'm home!" she heard a hiss and then ten cats appeared, meowning at picked up Lolli, "Lolli-kun!" he mewed and licked her nose. She giggled, "Katie-san this is Lolli-kun. He's a sweetheart. I'll show you the newest kitty. He's hurt so he stays in Yuna-nee's room." Katie smiled, Hikari had completely transformed from a slightly aloof girl to a smiling happy child. She set her kitten on her head and led Katie to the living room. She then went to go get the new kitty.

"Hey little one," Hikari whispered, picking the red kitten up. he mewed once in protest before settling in her arms. She smiled at him and carried the cat to the living room. "Here's our new kitty."

Katie carefully took the kitten and cooed, "Aw he's so cute!" the kitten opened his eyes and half glared at the raven haired girl. Kaite smiled and sat down on the couch. Hikari grabbed Lolli and sat down in the recliner, her legs curled up under her. lolli mewed as Hikari leaned her head back, her eyes drifting shut. "Hey Kari, have you named him yet?" Katie asked. Hikari shook her head, "No. Yuna-nee said that I oculd think of a name." "Hn, lets see. How about Red?" Katie said. "No, I have a cat named red, Aka," she said, pointing to the other red kitten. He mewed onced at her. "Oh. How about Ra? You know like the Egyptian sun god?" Kate said. Hikari thought about it and nodded. Hikari sighed as Gin attacked Stich again. "Hey you two stop!" she said, pulling the silver and brown cats away from eachtoher. Gin hissed, swiping at her hand. Hikari yelped, dropping him.

Four cats pounced on Hidan. Kisame bit him hard, "**Idiot! Don't hurt her!"** Tobi hissed angrily, "**bad Hidan-senpai! Don't claw Hikari-chan!" **hidan hissed as Tobi's sharp claws dug into his back. Hikari said, "Guys, stop!" they looked at her. "Please don't fight anymore," she whispered. Katie burst out laughing. "I-I'm sorry Kari, but the fact they look ashamed is too cute!" Hikari giggled, getting up and getting a band-aid for her hand.

"Hikari we're home!" a woman yelled. Hikari smiled, "Yuna-nee and Rai-nii are home!" Katie watched as she opened her door and ran out. Katie followed. She blinked as she saw Hikari hugging a twenty year old woman with thick black hair. "Yuna-nee, I made a friend today!" she chirped. "Oh?" Yuna said, seeing Katie. "Uh-huh, her name is Katie!" Hikari chirped. Yuna narrowed her eyes as Katie. "Hi," Katie said. "Hi," Rai said, grinning. Yuna frowned, "Keep your hand to yourself you hentai." Hikari blinked glaring lightly at her brother. He paled, and said, "Never mind Hikari-chan! I'll behave!" Hikari smiled and skipped back to Katie. Katie giggled as her new friendglanced at her siblings. "Ne, Kari, I have to go home. See you tomorrow," Katie said. "Okay." Katie patted Hikari's head and walked out. "I'll show you out," Yuna said.

As soon as the two were outside Yuna grabbed Katie's arm. "What do you want Hunter?" she spat. "Easy Witch. I'm not going to hurt your sister. I'm supposed to guard her. the one who cursed her and kill your father is back. And he's looking for Hikari," Katie said, her easy going attude vanishing. "Shit," Yuna cursed. "I'll watch over at school," Katie promised. Yuna let her go and she walked off. "Thank you," Yuna whispered. She went back in.

* * *

**there you go! that's my new chapter. so now we kind of know why Hikari is so different. more to come in the next chapter! Please oh please review and no flames, they make me sad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. hope you guys like it.  
Warnings: cursing, violence, blood (ninjas, duh!), OOCness, kissing, and magic later on.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Please read the note at the bottom.**

* * *

Hikari mumbled as her sister shook her shoulder. "Hikari, come on kiddo, time to get up," Yuna whispered. Lolli's eyes opened and he mewed at her. "Hey kitty, can you help me get sleepy up?" Yuna said, smiling. Lolli mewed and pawed at Hikari's face gently. "Mn, go 'ay" Hikari mumbled, rolling onto her other side. Yuna sighed, "Why did Dad's sleeping gene have to pass down to her?" Hikari groaned as Lolli mewed loudly in her ear. She reached behind her, pushing the cat off her bed. "Hikari time to get up." "Don' wanna!" came the tired replied. Yuna sighed, "I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes." Hikari shot up and blinked, "Chocolate chip?" Yuna laughed and nodded, patting her sister's bed head. She walked out.

Hikari shuffled down stairs with Lolli on her shoulder. She sat down and let her head fall on the table with a thump. "Here," Yuna put a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her sister. Hikari sat up and dug in. Lolli sat at her feet, mewing. "Sorry Lolli-kun, I can't give you chocolate. It'll make you sick," she said. He mewed, ears drooping in sadness. Hikari giggled. She stood and got some tuna. Opening the can she got a small plate and set it down on the floor. Lolli mewed happily and began to scarf the tuna down. Hikari finished her breakfast and grabbed her shoes. She slipped them on and grabbed her book bag. "Bye!" Hikari yelled, running out the door.

Hikari bit her lip as she and Katie walked to their class. Katie noticed she was uneasy. "Hey, what's wrong Kari?" "People are staring at me," she whispered. Katie sighed, "Why are you so self-conscious? You're so pretty." Hikari blushed and shook her head. "You have been sleeping well?" Katie asked. Hikari nodded. Katie sighed. "You only sleep well when your cats are with you huh?" another nod.

Katie sniffed and wrinkled her nose, "Kari your cats are smelly!" Hikari giggled at Lolli and most of the others offended hisses. She gently patted Lolli's head. "I'll give them a bath. Want to help?" she asked, picking Lolli up. "Yeah, let's do it one at a time. You go first with Lolli," Katie said. Hikari nodded.

"Bath time Lolli-kun!" Hikari said, smiling at her kitten. She ran the bath water. She stopped it. She hunted down some shampoo and set it down on the side of the tube. She grabbed a towel and a washcloth. Then she picked Lolli up and set him in the warm water.

POOF! Smoke filled the bathroom. Hikari gasped, her eyes widening as she saw a tall human shape in the smoke. She scrambled to the other side of the room, covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. The smoke cleared, revealing a man with damp, dark black hair, dark eyes and a sharp defined face. Hikari gasped. the man sighed, and looked at her. "Shit," he grumbled. Hikari's eyes widened. "Hey, calm down Hikari-san," he said, kneeling down in front of her. Hikari started to hyperventilate through her hands. He sighed, reaching to her with one hand. She flinched and shrunk back in on herself, clenching her eyes shut. His hand rested gently, carefully on her shoulder. "KATIE!" Hikari screamed, too frightened to do anything else.

Katei burst into the bathroom, "Kari?!" she saw her friend curled up against the wall, a man kneeling in front of her. Katie shoved her full weight into the man's side, knocking him away from her friend. She grabbed Hikari's hand and pulled the frightened girl out of the room and into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door. She made Hikari sit on the bed. Grabbing a blanket, she carefully wrapped it around her friend's shivering shoulders. She stood in front of her friend and tensed.

The man kicked the door in. Hikari yelped. Katie cursed. "Who the hell are you!? What do you want!?" she demanded. "Calm down both of you," he said. Hikari whimpered from behind Katie. The man looked at her. Hikari's wide purple eyes locked onto his. "Stop staring at her," Katie snapped. The man glared at her. Hikari stood up, "P-please, what's going on? Why is Madara Uchiha in my room and where is my cat?" the man looked at her and said, "So you do know who I am. We were at the base when there was a sudden burst of light and pain shot through me. I blacked out. When I woke up I was a cat. Then you adopted us and brought us home," Madara said. Hikari blinked then nodded, "That makes sense, kind of." "Hikari, I'll change the other cats back. They're the rest of the Akatsuki right?" Katie said. Madara nodded. As she walked out, she hissed out a warning, "You touch her, hurt her, or make her cry, I'll kill you." He nodded and she left. Hikari sat back down.

Madara sat down on the floor. "You can sit on the bed if you want," Hikari whispered. Madara looked at her and stood up. He sat a little away from her on the bed. Hikari gave him a small smile. "You made a cute kitty," she whispered. He started, staring at her. Hikari flushed and looked at her hands. "Oh! You need a mask right?" she asked. Madara nodded. Hikari went to her closet. She rummaged through it and pulled out a mask exactly like the one he wore. "Here," she didn't look at him, finding the floor to be very interesting. He took it and slipped it on. "Thank you," he said. Hikari sat down and looked at her hands.

With Katie…

Katie set the red kitty, Ra in the bath water. There was a poof and she coughed, grabbing a towel and throwing it to whoever it was. They caught it. Katie blushed. "Oh I didn't see that coming," she said. It was Gaara. She suddenly chuckled, "This will be interesting." She shooed the red head out and picked up the orange cat, Pein. "No fighting with Gaara-san. And no hurting Kari or you will be wishing you were dead," she threatened, dropping him into the water. She threw him a towel. She repeated the process, kicking Hidan between the legs when he tried to attack her. Finally it was Konan's turn.

With Hikari and Tobi…

Hikari saw Gaara walk into her room and gasped. "How'd you get here?" she asked, giving him some room to sit on the bed. Tobi tensed, staring at him. Hikari grabbed his arm, "Please don't fight." The two shinobi looked at her. Hikari's purple eyes were large and shimmery with tears. Tobi nodded, "Aw! Don't cry Hikari-chan!" Hikari blinked and smiled, "Arigato!" Gaara blinked at the girl's change in personality. "Oh, you were Ra right? How's your side?" Hikari asked, remembering he had been hurt when he was a kitty. He blinked and told her it was alight.

Katie sighed, watching as the Akatsuki and Gaara had a death glaring match. Well, save for Tobi who was coloring on the floor with Hikari. Hikari noticed the tension and stood up. She walked to Pein and tugged on his arm. He glanced at her.

Hikari had her puppy dog eyes on full force. Katie snickered, she'd seen the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom work many a time in the last few weeks she's been Hikari's friend. Pein twitched, but he couldn't look away from the teary purple eyes. "Please don't fight," she whimpered. He sighed, "Fine, enough with the eyes!" she turned her eyes on Gaara. He sighed, nodding. Hikari grinned and went back to coloring. "You, my dear shinobi just experienced the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom," Katie snickered. Tobi hugged Hikari, "Hika-chan is so cute!" Hikari blushed, but didn't protest his hug. Katie glared a little but didn't say anything as Hikari wasn't protesting. She shook her head, grumbling. "I want to know how that worked on Leader-sama, was it genjutsu?" Itachi asked. Katie shook her head, "No. Hikari's just got a little gift for puppy dog eyes. Those things are lethal weapons on her." Everyone blinked. Tobi looked at Hikari who was blinking innocently. He patted her hair and heard her giggle. Katie really wanted to smirk at the Uchiha acting like a child and being nice to Hikari. "Ne, Tobi can I talk to you? Hikari stay here and make sure they don't fight," Katie said. Hikari nodded.

"Alright Madara, drop the act," Katie hissed as they walked out of the room. "So you know who I am," he said. "Yeah, so does Hikari but you already know that. I'm warning you right now Uchiha, any harm comes to Hikari, and you find out that you really aren't as immortal as you think you are," she snapped. Madara grabbed the black haired girl by the throat. "Don't make me laugh girl. You couldn't even-" he stopped, feeling cold metal against his throat. Katie had a knife to his throat, glaring at him. "I can back my threats up Madara. And I mean it, if any of your Akatsuki hurt her, it'll be you I come after," she growled. Madara set her down. Katie put her knife away. "Hikari doesn't know about my full abilities. I'd like to keep it that way," she said, glaring at Madara. "I won't tell," he said. "Good."

Hikari hugged Katie when she and Tobi came back in. "Katie-chan, what do you want to eat? Yuna-nee gave me this recipe for really good stir-fry!" she chirped. "Sounds good to me Kari," Katie laughed. Hikari looked at the others in the room, "Is that alright with you guys?" they nodded. Hikari darted downstairs. "She's hyper," Itachi noted. "I'm surprised that she isn't going in on herself like at school," Katie said. "She trusts you guys," she finished.

Tobi followed Hikari as she went downstairs. "Is there anything you want in particular?" she asked. He shook his head, sitting at the table. Hikari moved around, getting the supplies and ingredients to make dinner. Hikari set the pan on the stove to heat up. She grabbed a white index card and read the instructions a few times to memorize them. She sighed softly, sitting down next to Tobi. He looked at her. Hikari blinked tiredly. "Hikari-chan isn't sleeping well," he stated. "No Tobi-kun I sleep just fine since I…have" she trailed off and paled. Madara smirked. "Wah! You guys slept in my bed!" she squeaked. "Yes, we did. I have to say, you are very comfortable," Madara said. Hikari's face turned a new shade of red. She looked at her hands then got up to make dinner. Madara followed her. As she stood in front of the stove, he moved his mask a little, leaning close to her. "I remember a few days ago you told Katie who your favorite character from the show we're on is me," he whispered in her ear. Hikari blushed, "M-Madara-san please stop." He smirked, "Hikari-chan's face is red. I wonder why?" Hikari looked at the Uchiha from the corner of her eye, not answering. Madara back off, smirking as he saw even her ears were red. He leaned back in and pressed a quick kiss to her ear. Hikari shuddered and blushed a newer shade of red. He smirked, moving his mask back into place. Hikari didn't look at him.

Hikari set the table and sent Tobi upstairs to get everyone. She got out glasses and soda and milk to drink. She heard everyone come downstairs; Tobi sat next to where he knew Hikari was sitting. Katie helped Hikari distribute the food out. Hikari noticed they were staring at the food warily. "Tobi watched me make the food," she said quietly. They relaxed and started eating. "Hey this is pretty good, un!" Deidara complemented. Katie nodded, "Hikari and Yuna are kick-ass cooks. Rai, not so much, he burns water." Hikari giggled. Tobi ate so fast no one saw his face. Hikari shook her head and took another bite. "Hey Kari, how are we going to explain this to your brother and sister?" Katie asked.

THUD! Hikari slammed her head into the table, "I forgot about them." "I imagine Yuna is going to flip out," Katie sighed. "I'm dead meat," was all Hikari mumbled. Katie sighed, "No you're not. If anything, Rai will want to hit on Konan so he'll keep Yuna from kicking them out." She nearly snickered when Pein tensed, and glared a little. Konan just rolled her eyes. Hikari hit her head against the table softly a few times. Tobi slid his hand between her forehead and the table after the fifth time. She blinked at him then just let her head rest there, sandwiching his hand. Katie shook her head, snickering. The Akatsuki and Gaara stared at the two girls.

Tobi helped Hikari clean up the table. She'd hand him a dish and he'd put it in the dishwasher or sink. He watched as the girl glanced at the clock and squeaked. "Wah! They'll be home any minuet!" Hikari gasped. Katie ran into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Rai-nii and Yuna-nee will be home any minute!" Hikari said. "Crap!" Katie muttered. Hikari blinked then looked at Tobi, "How are we going to explain how our cats turned into cute guys!?" then she blushed, realizing what she called them. Katie snickered. "Don't worry so much Kari."

* * *

Yuna and Rai walked into the house, and were shocked. Hikari was sitting on the couch, nothing new there. Katie was lying on the floor, watching some show, nothing strange. But what shocked them were the eleven strangers that were sitting everywhere. There were three on the couch with their sister, two men and a woman. Two were sitting on the love seat, watching the show that was on. The rest were sitting on the floor. The orang masked man was one of the ones sitting with Hikari. "Ne Hikari-chan," he said. Hikari looked up and saw her siblings. "Well crap," Katie said, standing.

"Girls, why are there ten very hot guys and one pretty girl in our house? And why do they look like the characters from that anime you watch, Naruto?" Yuna asked, shooting a cutting look at the two teens. Hikari said, "They're the cats Nee-san. Katie-chan and I gave them a bath and poof! We have S-class Missing-nin and Gaara-san," Hikari replied. Yuna frowned the said, "Prove it." Hikari nodded, "Deidara-san, may I see your hand?" he walked over and let her take his hand up and show her sister the hand mouth on it. It opened and stuck its tongue out at the girls. Yuna's eyes went so wide Hikari was afraid they'd pop out. "She's telling the truth," she said. Hikari beamed letting Deidara go, "Thanks Deidara-san." He nodded. "Where are they staying?" Rai asked. "Here," Hikari said. "No! I will not allow any boys near my sweet innocent sister!" Rai wailed. Hikari blinked, and then she did her puppy eyes at Rain. He tried but couldn't look away. Pouting he sighed, "Fine! Enough with the cuteness! It's killing me!" Hikari blinked and grinned, "Yay!"

"So, where is every one sleeping?" Yuna asked a little later. Hikari blinked, and looked at Katie. "I asked my parents if I could stay here for a bit while they're on their vacation," Katie said. Hikari beamed. "Okay let's see here, I think that everyone shares a room with their partners. Pein and Konan get first pick since they're the leaders. I trust Tobi enough that he can share Hikari's room with her. Zetsu, where would you like to sleep?" Katie asked. "Out**side,**" was the reply. Katie nodded. "Hidan, Kakuzu, you guys can have the second guest room since it's closer to mine than Hikari's. Itachi, Kisame, you two can have the room across from Yuna's. Sasori, Deidara, you can sleep in the room next to Rai's" she finished. "What about Gaara-san?" Hikari piped up. "Hm, doesn't your couch pull out into a bed?" Katie asked. Yuna nodded. "Okay he can sleep there. Is that okay?" Gaara nodded.

Hikari and Yuna showed everyone to their rooms while Katie showed Gaara how to pull the couch out into a bed. Rai was getting sheets for everyone. Tobi skipped along next to Hikari, chatting a mile a minute to the girl about random things. Yuna wanted to laugh. Her sister was looking a little tired and frazzled, not used to having someone talk to her so much. "Nee-san, can you help me get the futon thing in my room pulled out?" Hikari asked. "You always have trouble with that thing," Yuna nodded. Tobi watched as the girl's went to Hikari's futon. Yuna pulled the couch part out into a bed. "There, I'll get some sheets, Imouto," she said. Hikari nodded. "If I tried to do that, I'd hurt myself. The thing hates me," she said in explanation to Tobi. Yuna came back with sheets and Hikari made up the bed.

Hikari walked to her bed and remade it. She arranged her army of stuffed animals around her pillow. "Why do you have so many?" Madara asked. "I collect them," Hikari said, pointing to a shelf. More stuffed animals looked at him. Hikari picked up a black cat stuffed toy. "This is Kurai-chan. She's my favorite and my oldest toy. I've had her since I was two," she said. The cat was a pure black color with red eyes and white feet. There was a spot of white on the tip of her tail as well. It had tiny black and white wings. He didn't say anything, he'd seen the stuffed toy a lot. Normally it was next to Hikari's pillow, sometimes if she's having a bad dream, she'd hold the toy close. He watched as she set the cat on her pillow. "This room seemed a lot bigger when I was a cat," he mused. "Well, you were a tiny kitty. And so cute!" Hikari said, smiling. Madara slipped his mask off and asked, "By the way, why did you have a mask like mine?" Hikari blushed. He could practically see the steam coming from her ears. "I ugh, there was an anime con and I err, wanted to cosplay as you but I couldn't get all the parts of the costume done," she muttered, blushing so hard he could see that even her scalp was red through her silver hair. he smirked and watched as Hikari looked everywhere but him. He walked up to her, "Well, good thing you kept the mask." He leaned close to the girl and whispered in her ear, "Thank you." He blinked as she went a darker shade of red before sitting down hard on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow, her ears still burning._ She's so interesting. _He heard her yawn. He walked to his bed and left her alone. She looked at him, and grabbed her pajamas and went to her bathroom, changing and coming back quickly.

Madara twitched as he heard a whimper. He opened his eyes and looked at where the sound came from. It was Hikari. He got out of bed and walked over to Hikari. The girl was tossing and turning, whimpers escaping from her as she tried to get away from an invisible tormenter. She let out a sob, tears running down her face. Madara touched her shoulder. Hikari whimpered, "P-please, d-don't hurt me!" "Hikari," she shook her shoulder. Hikari's eyes snapped open with a sob. She looked frantically around the room for a few moments before locking onto him. Madara was unprepared for Hikari to suddenly lunge and attach herself to him, sobbing. "Hikari?" he asked. teary purple eyes looked at him, pain and fear evident in them. Madara couldn't explain it, but he didn't like seeing those things in Hikari's eyes. She was too sweet, too innocent to have those emotions tormenting her. he wrapped his arms around her and sat on her bed. Hikari sobbed into his chest, her slender fingers clutching his shirt. Madara rubbed her back, gently soothing the girl. She hiccupped once more before looking at him, "Thank you." He nodded, getting up. Hikari's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, "Wait!" he looked back at her. "Please, stay. I- I don't want to face that again!" she pleaded. Madara blinked the crawled back onto the bed. Hikari latched onto him again as he settle back on the pillows. Madara sighed, pulling the blankets up around them. "Sleep or I'll use my sharingan and knock you out," he ordered. Hikari giggled sleepily and settled her head on his chest, falling asleep quickly. Madara sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Okay guys, so this chapter's done and we get to see some MadaraXHikari!  
Alright, i need your opinon. if i bumped the rating up to M because this story is going to get a lot more violent in the future, would you guys be okay with it? please tell me if that'd be okay with you guys and what you'd like to see in this story if the rating did go up.  
Please oh please reveiw and no flames, they make me sad**


End file.
